


Don't go.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nepeta Leijon - Freeform, OC, Other, Petstuck, TW: Straving, TW: Sucid-al character, depressed character, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Female/Male depressed character)+ PETSTUCK!Nepeta leijon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: sadstuck

Your head pounds with every thoughts and memory, the ones you pushed back for so many years the terrible ones that ruined your innocence, this is the time you would usually just lie down and it'd be all over with. But you've already tried that, plus this has been happening all week maybe more you really don't know it's all a blur.

Wake up.

Depression.

Take care of your troll.

Go to sleep.

Wake up.

Start cycle over.

You don't even know in how long it's been since you've eaten, but feeding Nepeta is the only reason you wake up, you really don't know how the little thing survived so long out on it's own. You feel like you need to protect her, not let her feel your sadness, she can play outside in the wide open yard with everything she asked for right out there. You know she can tell how sad you are. 

But right now, you can't take it anymore. It's to hard to handle, is everything you know just a dream? What is going on anymore, so take the time to tuck nepeta him leaving a note and for her beside her bed. With warm tears streaming down your cheeks you kiss her forehead, she yawns against your kiss and wrapping her tiny arms around your neck, clinging to you she opens her eyes. 

"W-what's wrong? (Name) did I do something bad?" She sounds so concerned and tired at the same time. 

You can feel yourself break down, you lay on the floor, nepeta staring at your crumbling self you feel so badly for making the poor thing go through this. She takes the note that you'd left beside your bed and she reads it quickly then kicks the back of your head with her left paw. 

"Ow..." 

She tackles you, usually you'd caught her then tickle her till she gives up on trying to attack you but this time you don't have the emotional strength to look the slightest okay right now, because your not you are  _really not._ You hit the floor and nepeta bites your arms, shoulders, and anywhere which skin is there, she hits you and growls annoyed, angry, and sadly she tears up, the olive colored tears make you feel like a piece of trash for making the poor thing cry. 

You hold up a hand to her cheeks and wipe the tears, papping her she gets louder and slaps your hand away, glaring down at you. It reminds you of a dog when they are barking, a cat when it hisses.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE CALMED DOWN YOU BIG STUPIDHEAD!"

She grunts, crying more of her olive tears. 

"YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME. YOU SAVED ME, SO WHY-WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?"

Her tears drip onto your face, your eyes wide and you start shaking.

"What d-did I say about calling people names?"

Your crying now but they're because of happyness, someone cares even if that someone is just a animal, a pet, someone cares. Nepeta is so mad at you right now but she clings around your neck again, squeezing enough that you cough. 

"Stupid head. Please-" She sniffles. "Don't die on me."

You bring up your hands and pat her back.

"I may be just a troll but I want to help you. Please, don't go away without me."

More _happytears_ are streaming down your cheeks.

"Don't worry I won't be going anywhere for a long time."

 


End file.
